Dear God
by RagxxDoll
Summary: The third to Thing's I'll Never Say. It's been three months since Gibbs dumped Abby, but something terrible happens that makes Gibbs see that he still lvoes her and will never stop. :


Dear God

Gibbs/Abby

hauntedbecomeshunted

Note: So _My Happy Ending _sucked, but it makes this one even better. I hope you guys like this one; it took me a little longer to write. :]

"Abbbbbyyyyy" Ziva David says in my ear. I mumble 'go away; and click 'K' twice again. A picture of Gibbs shows up on my computer. It's been almost three months since he told me I didn't compare to Shannon and things didn't go back to the way things were before. In fact, they changed even more.

Tony brings me my Caf-POW! and he kisses my cheek now instead. Gibbs doesn't come to see me at all, case related or not. It's hurts to so much that I've come back to putting up pictures of him like I did when he retired/quit. The whole team, Timmy, Ziva, Tony even Ducky have been hostile to Gibbs since it happened.

"Abby if you do not take the picture of Gibbs down and take these pictures from me I will tell McGee that you love him and you want to kiss you" I shot up and press 'K' twice, taking the picture down.

"That is not funny Ziva. I would rather give myself a sex change with a dull razorblade dipped in sulfuric acid" I say, taking the pictures. I look down at them; girls are suspended from ropes, hearts carved in their backs, tongues cut out. These are like the victims from Kyle Boone. "No" I whisper, shaking my head. "Um… if you find me a knife I could maybe match the wounds"

"Which I have brought you, my dark angel" Tony says from the door. I turn around and smile at him. "Well actually Gibbs did. I was going to go to autopsy but he made me trade. Big baby" he says, handing over the bag. "Here ya go" He kisses my forehead and I smile. I'm sure he uses this an excuse to make fun of Gibbs and to kiss me. Then again he would kiss anything with legs… as long as they're clean shaven.

"Yay" I say, ignoring the art about Gibbs although it made me smile. I sign for the chain of evidence and put on gloves. "Tony, Ziva threatened me to have McGee kiss me"

"Why, Ziva David, would you threaten our dark angel with McGeek's lips?" I hear Toy ask as I go in the back. I pick up the phone and call Ducky, asking for a cast of the molds.

"I will have results soon… leave me alone" I say and they comply

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Boss hit Ziva!" Tony says as they enter the squad room. Leroy Jethro Gibbs lifts his head and frowns.

"Why?" He asks. He can feel McGee's stare/glare and he's getting sick of it.

"Because Ziva threatened Abby" Ziva throws her hands up and both McGee and Gibbs stare at her frowning. "With McProbie Geek's lips" he says and puckers his lips. Gibbs looks at McGee who is blinking his eyes, but there is a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, it made her tell me what I wanted, didn't it?" Ziva says. McGee's face goes blank and he frowns.

"What's wrong with my lips?" he asks, raising a hand to touch his lips. Tony and Ziva laugh while Gibbs chuckles. Tony's phone rings and he leans over to answer it.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" he says in a mock professional voice. "Hello Dark Angel" he says and everyone knows who he's talking to. He puts her on speaker phone. "Say that again Abby" The team surrounds Tony's desk to listen to Abby.

"The knife you gave me" Abby starts. "Is an exact match to the carvings on the body" Gibbs looks at Tony and McGee, not ready to deal with another Kyle Boone. "I dusted it for prints and I got one but this guy doesn't have a prior" Abby says.

"Thanks Abs," Tony says and goes to hang up as McGee, Ziva and Gibbs go back to the desks.

"Wait!" Abby yells. Tony stops and pulls his hand away; McGee, Ziva and Gibbs stop and turn. "Jethro---"she softly began. Gibbs felt his heart catch in his throat. She had only called him that when they were at each others place, so long ago. Gibbs walks over to Tony's desk and leans over it.

"Yes Abby?" He asks. Gibbs can hear Abby take in a deep breath.

"You did want him fry, didn't you?" She asks in a small voice. Gibbs can hear the fear in her voice and it rips at his stomach.

"Yes Abby I did" he says, hoping it makes her feel at least a little better.

"Okay" he says. Awkward silence.

"Abby" he starts.

"Yeah?" She says, hope in her voice.

"Go home, get some rest" he says. Gibbs feels really weird, knowing the whole team and hear. "We'll call you if we need you"

"Thanks Gibbs" Abby whispers and hangs up.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

_But I left her when I found her. And now I wish I'd stayed. Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. And I'm missing you again, oh no. Once again._

There is a knock on my door one minute and thirty-three seconds after I slide into my bathtub. I know because that's the time my iPod says when I pause Avenged Sevenfolds _Dear God_. I groan then decide to ignore it, pressing play again. They might go away.

The knocking continues and it gets more persistent and louder. It's probably just McGee. I groan and grab a towel.

"McGee you better had interrupted my bath for a good reason" I say and open the door.

John Briggs, Kyle Boone's autobiographer stands at my door, holding rope in his hand. I slam my door shut and secure the chain.

"Crap, crap" I mumble and grab my cell phone. Gibbs' the first time that comes up so I dial it. My door bursts open on the final ring.

"Yeah Gibbs" I hear him say. Briggs grabs me and tries to get the phone away from me.

"HELP GIBBS!!! IT'S BRIGGS!!! HE'S GOT ME!!" I scream before Briggs hits me on the head.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

-Gibbs POV-

"McGee!" I shout, standing. McGee's head shoots up and he looks at me.

"Yeah boss?" he asks. I have no idea what my face looks like, but I know it's in panic.

"It's John Briggs, the dude who wrote the book! He's got Abby!" I say, pulling at my hair.

"Not my dark angel!" Tony yells. I can feel fire burning in my stomach the way he says that. Before I know it I've grabbed his shirt and I'm in his face.

"Is there something going on between you and Abby that I should know about, DiNozzo?" I snarl. Tony smiles evilly and brings his hands to mine, pulling them off his shirt.

"Was there something going on between you and Abby that I should know about, Gibbs?" he counters. The fire stars burning again but this time, Ziva pulls me away and McGee has Tony.

"Guy, we have to find Abby before it's too late! Stop fighting like third graders" The tension is so thick; no one dares to correct Ziva. "I'm going to put a BOLO out for his car"

"I'll try to trace Abby's cell" McGee says. Tony steps away from me.

"I'll" he says, grabbing his gun. What I wouldn't give to shove his gun up his ass right now. "Go to Abby's place" he makes sure he has his badge and then he leaves. I walk to my desk and grab my gun from the drawer, a picture of Abby and I lying next to my phone.

'I'll find you Abs' I sign to the picture and slam the drawer shut.

"Boss where ya goin?" McGee asks me.

"To the place where Boone had killed his victims and if they're not there, where O'Neill took Cassidy" I say and leave.

McGee looks at Ziva and I can see it in his face. He wonders if Abby is still alive. 'She is.' I think in my head. If she wasn't, I could feel it in my gut.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

-Abby-

"Wake up" a voice 'sings' in my ear. I turn my head and open my eyes. I'm in a woody path and my arms are suspended above my head and I have clothes on. _No, no. _I whimper and I look up.

Briggs is in front of me, shirt off, knife out. He lays the butt on his lips and the neck is clenched tightly in his hands. I can see the blood dripping out slowly and it doesn't bother him. I let out a sob and he smiles.

"It's so hot when they cry" he whispers and walks closer. He cuts my left arm and I hold the scream in. This sicko gets off on this. He cuts me again and I succeed in holding the scream in again.

"Gibbs" I mumble, letting a tear fall out. Briggs leans over and licks my tear; I squirm.

"He will never, ever find you" he pulls out his knife and grabs my face. He reaches into my mouth, I don't have the energy to bite and he grabs my tongue. He's about to start cutting when he suddenly has a change in heart. He pulls away, and then kicks at my clenched legs.

"Open them" he orders. I shake my head stubbornly. He laughs. "I'm in control here, OPEN THEM!" He screams. I shake my head again. I'm remembering Gibbs words through my mind. He's telling me that if I'm ever kidnapped to think about him saying this. In my mind he's telling me it will be okay and that he will find me, he will keep me safe. My hope begins to fade as I feel the knife coming in contact with my skin again.

Briggs gets back to cutting at my arms and legs for what feels like hours. Finally he's cut off my shirt and he's carving the heart in me. I know the end is near. I try to think of the times I've accidentally cut myself while Gibbs has been around. Him teaching me to cook, him teaching me to work on his boat, you know… it makes the pain a little subtle. Finally he's back up to my mouth. I can barely move, it hurts to breathe. I want him to kill me. All hope is gone that Gibbs is coming to get me and I prepare for the worst to happen.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

-Gibbs-

I've finally made it to the location where Boone and then his lawyer killed and tortured twenty seven girls. I wonder how many Briggs has killed. I can see Abby; half naked and bloody. He's caring the heart into her back but he hasn't cut out her tongue, I think.

I try to aim my gun but I can't get a clear shot. If I shot him, it'll go through and hit Abby. I pull back so I can still hear and see him, but he won't be able to hear or see me. I call McGee.

"Yeah boss" he says.

"I've found them. He's where Boone killed them at first. Get Ziva Tony and Ducky here. Every shot I could take I'll hit Abby. She's really bloody too" I hang up and get back in position. Seeing her like this, I know I made a mistake. Abby is the one now. Leaving her like I did didn't protect her. I couldn't save Shannon but I can save Abby. I pull my gun out and aim. If I make this it will probably hit Abby in her shoulder or arm. I pull the trigger. He falls over and Abby cried out. I ran out to her.

"Gibbs!" Abby yells in a funny voice. Oh god, he did get her tongue.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

-Abby-

I whimper as Briggs saws at the left side of my tongue. Blood comes gushing out; so much he has to stop. He wipes the blood with two fingers and then sticks them in his mouth. He sucks on his fingers but then a bullet shots through his neck and into my arm. I cry out, hoping he doesn't have AIDS or Hepatitis. I look up and see Gibbs running at me.

"Gibbs!" I cry out, sobbing. My voice sounds weird in my ear. He comes at me faster and grabs his knife from his pocket to cut me loose. I'm sobbing hard and through my tears I mumble; "Rule number 9: don't go anywhere without a knife" he pulls me to the ground, sobbing himself.

"Did he get your tongue much?" he asks, kissing my forehead.

"Only a little; they should be able to fix it" I mumble.

"I'm sorry I had to shot you" he says, stroking my face.

"I forgive you" I mumble. He bends his head and kisses me passionately. When he pulls away I mumble; "What if I have AIDS?" Gibbs smiles and kisses me again.

"Then we die of AIDS together"

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

-Gibbs-

I sit next to Abby's bed, hoping her hand. She's been out of it for a week. The doctors were able to sew her tongue back in place and she'll get the stitches out in two months. The bullet didn't hurt her; it didn't hit a main artery or nerve. She'll be back to work in no time.

I've been stupid. Dumping her didn't protect her more then being worth her did; it put her in more danger. I should have stayed with her; I would have been able to go home with her that night. I've missed her so much it hurts, but I thought I couldn't get too involved. I guess I was more involved then I thought, I'm glad she has Ziva, McGee and Tony to hold her these past months. Okay maybe not McGee.

"I'm sorry, Abby" I mumble, squeezing her hand. "I'm so, so sorry" I start to cry, something that I don't do much, and I lay my head on her bed.

"Don't apologize" gasps Abby. I lift my head up. "It's a sign of weakness" I lean up and kiss her gently. "Hi Gibbs" she whispers.

"Hey Abby" I say, laying my forehead on hers. "I'm sorry" I whisper. "It's not a sign of weakness between people who love each other. Abby I love you" she smirks; I didn't say it to her when we did date. She said it and I would say "me too"

"I know that but it's nice to hear it" Abby whispers, smiling. "But I'm glad you figured it out" she says. "Kiss me Leroy"

"Whatever you want Abigail" I say and lean down. Before I kiss her she mumbles;

"Don't call me Abigail"

"Don't call me Leroy" I counter and kiss her softly again. I pull away after a minute. "Abby… will you have me again?" I ask. Abby smiles

"I've been waiting three months to hear that" she says and pulls me down to her lips again.


End file.
